SWAC in the Nutcracker
by thephoenixflewsouth
Summary: Channy Christmas Special! It's mostly about Sonny falling for Chad on Christmas eve, and with a twist. It ends up like the Nutcracker story or probably a parody of it. I hope you guys enjoy it!


SWAC in the Nutcracker

_D__ecember 24_

* * *

[Sonny's POV]

It's Christmas eve, and I have been waiting for my dad to come home. I watched TV for a while, trying to keep awake. Mom came in with a faint smile on her face and sat next to me. She was holding a small package. "What's that?" I asked.

"It's a package from your father, he can't make it. You know he was on a business trip from Detroit, his flight got delayed and won't make it in time, so he sent this to me a week a go, when he was in Moscow, just in case this happens." she gave me the box. I unwrapped the covering and opened it. It was a nutcracker from Russia, one that looked a lot like— Chad.

"That's okay. I'll just hope for a miracle." but it wasn't okay. I missed dad terribly. I'm glad he still remembered me. I continued watching TV, and held Chad-faced nutcracker my hands. Now I wished this nutcracker was real.

"You miss your dad, don't you?" I heard Chad's voice coming from somewhere. I turned to my right and saw him sitting there in the same nutcracker outfit as the nutcracker I'm holding or at least held.

"Yeah, so what. At least your family is with you during the holidays." I hid my tears.

"My mother is in Milan and my father is in Dubai spending separate vacations. Then my sister is in Paris for the Christmas fashion show." he looked at me.

"You have a sister?" I asked him.

"Yeah. But we rarely talk to each other." he frowned.

"Wow, it seems like I'm the lucky one." I looked at my reflection from the glass panel. Music played and he held out his hand.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked. I nodded. I danced like I was stepping on clouds. I can't believe I'm dancing with Chad— again. But this time, it was more magical.

"Would you care to a night around town with me?" Chad said dreamily. I looked at mom, she was already asleep. I said yes and went out of our apartment, but then I went back in. "Is there something wrong? You know, if you didn't want to go, we could stay here." he said worriedly.

I went out of my room and put on my jacket. "I was wearing my pajamas." I said. But I'm good now. As we went out his hand got ripped off. "Oh, god. Your hand! I'll fix it." I said. I grabbed some glue (he was a nutcracker!) and a bandage to keep it together. I slabbed some glue all over his hand and wrapped in bandage. "That won't fall off anytime soon." The hand fell off. "Until now." I smiled. Chad giggled. I fixed it up again, and this time, it didn't fall off.

We walked on the city streets of LA. It was so beautiful, with the lights and and the decorated streets. "Do you hear something?" I shivered, it was a but chilly in LA. "No, not a thing." Chad replied.

I saw a pretty evening dress on a store window that I was desperate for, the kind that Tawni would love to have. I couldn't buy it, because it was expensive and I had forgotten my wallet at home. "I bet you'd like that." Chad smirked. Then, he pulled me in.

He ordered for that dress out in the window, in my size. "You don't have to do this for me." I told him.

"Yeah, but your mine tonight." Chad smiled and waited for the dress. That might probably the sweetest thing he ever said to me. The lady came back and I tried on the dress. It was perfect and comfortable. I loved it. Chad even bought it for me. This is turning out to be the best Christmas ever.

I wore it outside, with my jacket on. A few moments later, I felt a snatch. Someone was holding back both my arms. I cried help, Chad looked back at me and ran to save me.

The next thing I knew, I was in a dark alleyway. There I found out that James Conroy had snatched me from him. Nico and Grady held me tight so that I can not run away. "What do you want?" I asked angrily.

"I want you." he grimaced. "After all, I am the king."

"King of what? The F-list?" The F-list was recently created to tell who is the worst in the biz.

"I am not an F-lister! You don't trust everything you read do you?" he said, hiding the fact he was an F-lister.

"Why are we even doing this? We're Sonny's friends!" Nico complained. Grady just moaned.

"You lost the bet remember. I am the _awesomest_ person on Space Ninja Monkeys!" he replied.

"Oh right. I told you, you should have used the mellow scope when you had the chance." Grady told Nico. I heard something come nearer. "Who's there?" James screamed.

"Surprised, Conroy? Now don't you ever touch a single strand of hair on her." Chad said.

James held a clump of my hair. "Ha! Too late! I already touched it." James screamed evilly.

"Now, let her go, or I'll hurt you— bad." Chad stared at James for a while. James leaped into action. I fell into my knees. "Help him you fool!" Nico said to me. I grabbed one of my heels and threw it at James Conroy. He fell out of the game, and Chad pushed him hard to the dumpster. James was left unconscious, I grabbed my heel then—"No, let me do it. You're the princess." he said, then slipped on my stilettos on my left foot. I smiled and he smiled, Nico and Grady disappeared.

We left and apparently crashed a party with a theme of snowflakes and the sugar plum fairies. This was Zora's Christmas party. "Would you care to dance again tonight?" Chad said.

"Sure." I said and danced away my cares. Everyone gave room and we were the only people dancing on the dance floor. The people watched in their snowflake costumes and fairy costumes. I even saw They clapped as the song ended, Zac Efron was the first to clap and grabbed his sweetie, Vanessa and started to dance.

Zora came in to say hi in the cutest Sugar Plum fairy outfit and so did Tawni, the fairy of candy canes. "Hey guys! How's my first party?" Zora asked us hoping for an awesome answer.

"It's the best party I've ever been to." I told her. It really was awesome. The party was under the stars and the lights were hung around by lines and the Jonas Brothers are up on stage, and afterwards it will be Boys Like Girls.

"I'm glad you came." She smiled and Tawni began to speak. "Cute dress, where did you get it?" I knew she'd say that.

"A boutique somewhere near here. Actually, Chad gave it to me." I told her.

"Wow, that was generous of him." she realized. "Well, I see David Henrie looking for a dance partner!" she shrieked and rushed towards David.

Zora grabbed the microphone and said: "Okay fellahs, here's a dance to someone you didn't come with." Then Taylor Swift sang a slow song.

"Well, I'll go find a partner." I told Chad. "Save the last dance for me." He smiled and Zora asked him to dance with her. I looked for one, and saw Marshall all alone. "You wanna dance Marshall?" I asked.

"Why— ah, sure, Sonny." he grinned. We danced for a few seconds until the song ended. "Last dance of the night!" Zora said.

"Thanks for dancing with me Marshall." I said in a rush.

"No. Problem?" he questioned himself, wondering why that song was so short. I met up with Chad in the center of the dance floor.

"Here's your last dance." I said to him. Then I put my arm on his shoulder and he put his on my waist.

"I've been waiting for it the whole night." he whispered. We danced the night away and the countdown to Christmas has begun.

…..10...9... I suddenly blurted out: "I love you, Chad." then he looked at me...5...4... we leaned in and... 3...2...1! We kissed and woke up.

"Merry Christmas" Mom and dad cheered.

"Dad." I leaped into his arms and hugged him tight.

"I made it just in time for Christmas." dad said. "I hope you like the nutcracker I got you." he smiled. I looked at my Chad-faced nutcracker sitting on the couch with a bandage on his hand.

"I love it." and I can't deny it. This was turning out to be a better Christmas after all.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you like the Channy Christmas Special. I tried real hard to tie in the Original story of the Nutcracker with SWAC, and tried to make it a bit more modernized. The hardest part for me was to put in the comedy, since Sonny was naturally funny. But after all that hard work, it seems to have paid off because it's now one of my best creations and I hope you'd enjoy it too!**


End file.
